The Bond Between
by PotatoGunslinger
Summary: *warning* LOTS OF SMUT! What if Rey took Kylo Ren's offer to go with him. Partly because she agrees with his ideas. Another part of her was drawn to him after having been connected by the force. She had developed feelings for him and she's having trouble hiding it. [Title update due to duplicate story titles]
1. A Connection Lost but Not Forgotten

FIRST FANFIC EVER, ADHD LIKE HELL, LETS GO!*

Okay so this is a fantasy fanfic that I had in my head when Kylo ren asked Rey to join him. Its if she said yes but its gonna have inconsistencies with the movie. Thank you for joining me!

The soft light of a distant blue star peered into Rey's room as she awoke from her slumber. Nestled in her covers, the former rebel sleepily contemplated getting up. She didn't have much time to contemplate because shortly after she threw the covers back over her head, a loud, ringing, metallic knock made her jump to her feet in a defensive position.

A firm voice on the other side of the door spoke. "Ma'am, I bring you a message from the new emperor." He paused,"He requests that you get ready and I was ordered to escort you to the dining hall."

"Okay, Okay!" Rey spoke with a slight irritability in her voice, increased by the pain she now felt. The activities of the days before felt like a dream but her body told her otherwise.

Her and Kylo had been busy trying to spread the new message across the galaxy. They were to relax a little today and discuss business in a more informal way. It was easier to communicate and discuss business away from the crowd. She had some issues with his vision, it was a bit darker and unrefined. No worries because every diamond was once an ugly and unrefined mineral. With a little work and determination the others would be able to see just how much good he could bring despite his previous involvement with the dark side.

How long had she been resting anyways? Where was everyone? She remembers being carried to her current room by the dark and mysterious Kylo Ren. She had barely any strength to get up after using up all her energy to channel the force. She remembers him offering his large hand to her, offering not only peace but a promise to build a new world from scratch. It had moved her and she knew he was being sincere. She had seen his true intentions and was starting to see the dark charm he had.

She hummed as she got ready to meet with him. Through the pain she felt a spurt of happiness and almost a childish giddiness. She stretched to help alleviate the achiness. The idea of seeing Kylo again filled her with excitement but was also accompanied by intense anxiety.

She opened the thick metal door with a press of a button. "Let's go!" She said, still somewhat sleepy.

"This way." The guard said, his voice a bit softer now that she was in front of him. He guided her through the labyrinth of metal hallways and doors.They set up shop in an old outpost from the times of Vader's early apprenticeship.

"Good morning Rey." A stern growl of a voice echoed throughout the dining hall.

He continued in his "I was going to wait for you to wake but it was nearing the end of morning." He almost sounded irritated but that was just how his voice sounded.

"We have much to discuss over our meal." He said, now closer. He pulled a chair out for her. Her heart fluttered a bit so she bit her tongue as to not convey what she had been feeling.Some faint emotions could be sensed where there once was a bond. She felt his nervousness and anticipation and was relieved.

She immediately noticed that he looked striking in black. His uniform was like a second skin almost. It outlined his broad shoulders and thin but strong body. She wanted to be held by him. His hair was jet black like his clothing and the thought of running her hands through the long black strands gave her butterflies again. She bit her tongue again and tried to stay professional.

They sat and discussed their plans. She wanted to have peace throughout the galaxy. He wanted to do it in a more destructive way. She made very good points and started to sway him.

He was usually pretty stubborn and stern. She had an odd calming effect on him. Her presence in the room made him feel relaxed and helped him to open his mind and consider her side. She had a glimmer in her eye as she passionately spoke and he let her move him to reconsider their options.

As they spoke they leaned in closer to each other subconsciously. She could feel his hot breath as he spoke. She liked that he wanted to take immediate action on the plans he had. It showed how much he cared about the people.

He still had his strong arms crossed and didn't let emotion show on his face. Too bad she could already feel the faint essence of his true feelings.

She had seen his true self. He had only known her for a short time yet he felt like she knew him better than anyone ever.

They got up from the table and walked out of the dining hall to explore the old base a bit. The base had a beautiful view of a watery moon. It was out during the day and was the largest thing in the sky. They sat near the curved glass of the window in the lookout and observed the beauty of this planet. Both of them were quiet and soaked in the moments they shared.

Rey didn't notice that Kylo was watching her every move. He emphasized with her. She hadn't been given the lot in life yet here she was becoming an important part of the big picture now. She hadn't been treated the best by the world but she cared for it so. He didn't understand how she could forgive the ones that hurt her. He didn't understand why she forgave him and chose to help him. He knew she had thought she came from trash but in his opinion she was a beautiful treasure to the world.

He didn't realize it until it was too late but his hand had gotten really close to hers. They touched briefly and he felt a warmth through his gloves,that consumed him. He liked how it felt to have her near. He purposely touched his hand to hers again. She turned a shade of red that he hadn't seen in her before. He then grasped his strong hand in hers. To his surprise she squeezed his hand. She was strong, and he loved that about her.She softly guided his hand around her waist and managed to make him blush. She leaned in to his large body. His warm darkness consumed her, swallowed her whole. She then felt his lips on her neck. He trailed soft kisses from her collarbone to the soft part of her jaw.

He had started to give into his almost animalistic nature. Her scent was so arousing and she was responding to his gentle yet assertive touch.

Kylo was driving her crazy. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks and lower abdomen. Rey couldn't help but let out a moan as Kylo's soft lips trailed her neck. She felt his erection pressing against her ass and wanted to tease him by moving her hips to encourage it.

He let out a sigh of pleasure that sounded almost like a rumble. He turned her to face him and as he did, she looked up into his eyes and smiled. Her eyes lit up and he could see the full extent of his effect on her. He cupped her chin with his huge gloved hand and went in for a kiss. He let his other hand explore her and this caused her to deepen the kiss.

She wrapped one leg around him and he lifted her up and pressed her up against the glass. She could feel her virgin mound yearning to be touched. She could feel herself rubbing on his firm erection.

Footsteps approached and he quickly set her down, not wanting the others to view this intimate moments with her. He crouched and saw what was making the footsteps. A few security personnels were doing their midday sweeps. Unfortunately they were sweeping near them. Rey used the force to make a crashing noise near the abandoned ships in the large area. The security personnels investigated the area and the couple snuck into the large suite that Kylo was inhabiting.

They both looked on edge and Kylo realized that his erection was still pressing against his black pants. He took off his cape, boots and gloves as she untied her hair. He stared in awe at the beautiful silky hair that fell and graced her shoulders.

PART 2 COMING SOON! ITS 4 AM XD


	2. By His Hand

Rey looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She noticed a change in herself. She didn't see a worthless scavenger child anymore. She saw a beautiful, strong, empress that was going to unify the galaxy.

Just as she was de-robing she felt a pulse through the bond. Kylo was getting frustrated and used the bond to his advantage. He flooded her with euphoria and calmed her down with promises of pleasure by his hand. Neither had performed such intimate acts in their lives but they let their emotions and instincts guide them.

"You know you could just knock or speak to me through the door." Rey spoke.

"What fun would come of that?" He said in his low, sultry voice.

"If you don't come out soon Rey, I just might have to use my dark forces to make you come out." Now talking as if she was his prey, his throbbing erection worsening with every second without her.

He then felt his body be lifted, thrown on the mattress and pinned down by invisible forces that matched his own. He smirked, she surprised him. He expected her to be a shy virgin type but he quickly realized she was a woman that took what she wanted. She wanted him and that was clear now.

She finally walked out of the bathroom, her hair falling perfectly around her shoulders. She was in a black tank top and lace underwear. He now struggled against the force trying to get her. She had a particularly naughty sparkle in her eye. She was not going to hold back anymore.

She slowly moved towards him with her hand up continuing her hold on the force. He almost looked helpless but she could see that he was letting her take him over.

He had no shirt and was down to just pants. She crawled up on the bed and up his strong body. She made sure to stop right before his hips. She sat there and took pleasure in watching him.

"Wouldn't you rather use your hands to hold me down?" He almost growled out.

"What…fun would come of that?" She teased.

She leaned forward and as she did so, Kylo's restraints faded and he leaned into her. He grasped her face in his large warm hand and stole every bit of her attention by kissing her passionately. His other hand laid on her bare breast under the thin tank top. This caused her to shiver in pleasure and all of a sudden he was on top of her, taking his prey for himself.

He gently glided her underwear off her curvy hips and revealed her alluring pink folds. He rubbed her inner thighs, teasing her with his hands and she opened up like a flower in bloom revealing her clitorous. He had learned from the bond that the clit was a womans sweet spot. Rey blushed as the dark lord used his thumb to firmly but gently massage and pleasure her sopping wet pussy. She rocked her hips in rhythm to his motions. He inserted a finger which made her moan louder and pushed her to climax. They both sat there panting a bit. She had let him feel her orgasm and he loved every bit of it. He cuddled up to her, letting her have a moment to breath. She felt his hot erection pressing against her. He had been so patient with her and she desperately wanted to reward him with his own orgasm.

Updates coming soon! :)


	3. His Hand in Hers

Kylo wrapped his strong arms around Rey. She could feel that his forearms were a nice, cool temperature. She pressed her heated red cheek to his arm and relished in the contrast in their temperatures.

She could have even fallen asleep but desire has a funny way of keeping a person up.

She turned to him, her confidence starting to wafer, and gazed into his dark eyes. Rey opened up to Kylo and confessed that she didn't know how to please a man and hadn't ever even been with a person before him. She blushed at the thought and felt embarrassed. She looked away from him ashamed.

Kylo leaned in and admitted, "Its a growing pain for us both," he could feel her worry and embarrassment. "Don't you worry my light, I can guide you through this. We do have the advantage of the bond."

Rey looked up at him and placed her hand in his. He squeezed her soft,gentle hand and guided it under his clothes.

She touched him and blushed as she did so. It was hard yet soft to the touch. She liked how it felt, it aroused her more.

He taught her how to massage it. She massaged him and as she did she also focused the bond. He moaned and she put her own little spin on what he taught her. She could not only hear him but she could feel the pleasure through their connection.

She then felt mischievous. She leaned over and wrapped her mouth around his penis and massaged it with her mouth and tongue.

It took Kylo by surprise, this feeling was new to him. Her mouth felt so good and he had a hard time keeping his own moans in.

She was a natural at pleasuring a man.

Just as he thought this, she looked up at him and blushed.

Rey felt like she was ready. She looked up at Kylo and gave him a sign of approval. Kylo sat up, naked, and helped Rey take her thin top off. He then proceeded to softly kiss her and as he did he laid her down. Their skin to skin contact aroused both of them and they blushed. She let out a small,playful giggle now that he was on top of her, then bit her lip purposely as she looked into his eyes. "Hmmp" his dark voice purred out to her. He kissed and nipped her neck playfully. She opened her legs inviting him. He leaned forward between her thighs. He held her close and started to insert himself into her. He did this gently, knowing that he would stretch out her virgin pussy.

She winced in pain as he went deeper. He immediately froze.

"Would you like me to stop?" Kylo asked.

"No...just keep going...you're kinda big...I want this with you." Rey replied, reassuring him.

He leaned into her again and gently rubbed her thigh to try to sooth her.

Rey loved that he was being so gentle with her. The pain she felt was soon washed away with pleasure. She rocked her hips in rhythm with his thrusts. He completely filled her up. She tried to cover up her loud moans with her hand and even bit her own hand in the process.

Kylo was also moaning. He was finally getting to go completely into her. She wrapped her legs around him. This was it. This drove him wild. He still looked into her eyes as he rammed her harder. She swirled her hips as he did this.

She was so arousing, still a natural at loving.

They brought eachother over the edge. She squeezed her legs letting pleasure take her over.

He came inside her but she didn't seem to mind a bit. He laid beside her, drenched in sweat. He felt better than he ever had before.

She felt euphoric and was completely consumed with pleasure. They both rested for a while then decided to take a shower together. They nuzzled eachother as they enjoyed the warmth of the water.

"Who would have thought? Me and you, the sun and moon. Without you I would have been completely consumed by the darkness. You bring out the good in me and I help to give you depth. You will never be alone as long as I live." Kylo lamented.

Rey looked up at him, tears filling up her eyes.

She spoke back."And I'll never leave you alone in the dark. I want to stay near, if not physically then I will be in the force around you."

That's all. Thank you for reading! Have a great holiday ;)


End file.
